1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which receives and processes a differential signal and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus such as a monitor processes an image signal transmitted from a signal source such as a PC, to display it thereon.
In the conventional display apparatus, the image signal transmitted from the signal source to the display apparatus may be classified based on a user environment having a distance from the signal source to the display. The image signal transmitted from the signal source such as the PC can be classified as a single ended signal transmitted in a short-distance environment where the display apparatus is close to the signal source, and a differential signal transmitted in a long-distance environment where the display apparatus is far from the signal source. In the long-distance environment, the differential signal is more efficient to prevent signal losses. A single ended transmission line is used in the short-distance environment, and a differential signal transmission line is used in the long-distance environment.
As the signal source such as the PC internally processes signals into the single ended signal, the single ended signal processed by the signal source should be converted into the differential signal and the differential signal transmitted from the display apparatus should be converted into the single ended signal, to transmit signals as the differential signal type in the long-distance environment. At this time, a signal process module which converts the differential signal into the single ended signal has an equalization circuit therein to compensate for signal frequency losses.
When the differential signal transmission line is used, the signal source such as the PC is required to have a differential signal conversion module therein. However, it is not cost effective to have the differential signal conversion module if the user environment does not require a long cable.
Also, quality pictures may be realized by using the single ended transmission line within the short distance environment instead of the differential signal transmission line, and by using the equalization circuit which compensates for the signal frequency losses according to the distance from the image signal source to the display.